Cissus quadrangularis L. (Vitaceae) is an ancient medicinal plant native to the hotter parts of Ceylon and India. The stems of Cissus quadrangularis L (Vitaceae) have been consumed for centuries throughout Asia and Africa as a culinary vegetable. C. quadrangularis has been used in India for promoting the fracture healing process [1] for some time. It has been prescribed in Ayurveda as an anthelmintic, dyspeptic, digestive tonic, analgesic in eye and ear diseases and in the treatment of irregular menstruation and asthma. In Cameroon, the whole plant is used in oral re-hydration, while the leaf, stem and root extracts of this plant are important in the management of various ailments. Accordingly, the safely of C. quadrangularis, without causing undesirable side effects, has been demonstrated over time.
There are several reports on C. quadrangularis use in the management of obesity and complications associated with metabolic syndrome [2], and its antioxidant and free radical scavenging activity in vitro [3,4]. Various formulations now contain extracts of C. quadrangularis in combination with other compounds, used for the purpose of weight management and complications/conditions resulting from these and related conditions.
Although the use of C. quadrangularis has been shown to provide certain benefits and advantages, it is unclear what components or aspects of C. quadrangularis provide what desirable benefit and advantages. Additionally, it is unclear whether certain components or aspects of C. quadrangularis counteract the benefits or efficacy of other components or aspects of C. quadrangularis. Furthermore, novel compositions and related methods which safely and effectively provide improved weight loss in a mammal, without causing undesirable side effects, is desired. Additionally, compositions and related method that safely and effectively inhibits lipase, α-amylase and α-glucosidase activity in a mammal, thereby contributing to weight loss and overall health, without causing undesirable side effects, is desired. The compositions and related methods of the present invention provide these and other related benefits and advantages.